Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Child of the Sea
by jessica18971
Summary: My take on book 4 of the Percy Jackson Books. After one surprise Percy though he was ready for anything. How wrong he was. When Grover brings in a girl to camp his whole life will change but will to be for better of for worst. Join the gang as they go on their most mentally and physically challenge yet and as they met new and old friends. *I don't own the Percy Jackson Books*


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The child of the Sea.**

Chapter 1: A flying visit.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a half-blood. My life is odd. I have a god as a dad, a Cyclops as a brother, and I have to fight nearly everyday of my life. But when I through the world had run out of ways of shocking me of cause I was wrong. Again"

Two people are running through the woods next to camp half-blood_._ One, a boy, had chocolate brown skin, curly hair and was wearing an orange top. The other, a girl, had dark brown hair tied up and was wearing leggings and a top.

"Come on jess, they'll catch up." Said the boy, Grover.

"Well, sorry I'm not half goat." The girl Jessica said

"No your right, your half god instead."

"I still think this is a some kind of jo-." She is shut off in mid speech as a fury grabs her shoulders and starts to flying off.

"Oh know you don't!" Grover yells then says something in Greek.

"You cannot stop me." The fury says between laughs.

"No, l can't but they can." As he says it Percy and Annabeth come running out swords drawn, changing forward.

"Put her down." Percy said, pointing his sword at the fury.

"Hello Percy Jackson," then looks down at Jessica "Oh her, I'm afraid my master wants her."

"Who's your master?" Annabeth asks while looking the fury in the eye.

"Someone you should be very afraid of," The fury then screams as an arrow hits her back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

The Fury drops Jessica who falls to the ground hard. Percy runs to her and kneels next to her.

"You ok?" He asks and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Jessica, looking up weekly says, "Yeah, I guess."

Percy then turns to see Annabeth flying through the air and landing at little way off. He goes over and helps Annabeth up. While that is happening Jessica gets up as well and stands still watching the others in shock.

"Percy the fury just, it just disappeared." Annabeth said in shock.

"What? It just went." He then turns to see Grover looking at the ground. "Grover where have you been?"

Grover looks up at them "Well I've been at some high school and found Jessica there. Right Jess?" They all look up to see her running through the forest.

"Well come on then. We can't just let her go!" Percy says and the three then went after her.

"Have to get away." Jessica chants over and over "Have to get aw-."

She runs into someone who grads her writs.

"Get off me." She yells struggling to get her writs back.

"Jess its ok, its me, Sam." Sam, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, let go of her and hugged her tightly.

Jessica looking up asked, "Sam, what are you doing there?" Sam let go and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I um sorter of live there, I guess," She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but the three from before came staggering into the scene.

"Oh, hi Sam I didn't known you knew her." The guy, Percy, said kind-of embarrassed.

The girl Annabeth stepped forward " We should get her into camp, before some other monster tries to get her. "

There were some nodding and sighing but they all walked through the forest to camp.

The camp look just as it always did on a Thursday evening. The lights were on in the cabins, the Apollo kids playing a last game of basketball and the strawberry fields sweet sent went everywhere.

"Home sweet home" Grover muttered to himself. There was a sharp in-take of breath and Jessica falls to the floor.

Sam kneels down next to her and checks her pulse. " Its weak but nothing life threathing." He adds the bit with a smile. He then gets to work on Jessica.

Annabeth looks over to the big house and say "One day we will get a demigod into camp without being followed," Percy can't help but crack a smile.

"That will be the day, wise girl"

"Oh shut up seaweed brain!"

And with that they all walk on with Sam carrying Jessica just like it was a normal day at camp.


End file.
